Golfing!
by FlepSuperPaperMario
Summary: 18 countries, organized in 2 teams, are going to golf! The team that wins will get a HOLIDAY to Midnight Desires! Sweden, Norway, Romano, Prussia, Germany, Latvia, Poland, Scotland, France, Denmark, America, Russia, Italy, Japan, Estonia, and Spain are all competing in this! Find out who will win the golf game and who will go home as sore losers!
1. Round 1

There are two golfing teams, composed of 8 countries each. Sweden, Norway, Romano, Prussia, Germany, Latvia, Poland, and Scotland consist of the first team. France, Denmark, America, Russia, Italy, Japan, Estonia, and Spain consist of the second team.

 **Team A**

Sweden

Norway

Romano

Prussia

Germany

Latvia

Poland

Scotland

 **Team B**

France

Denmark

America

Russia

Italy

Japan

Estonia

Spain

The two teams were at a golf-course. They're playing golf, of course. There will be three golf-courses to golf on. The team who wins will get a free holiday. They have separate balls to golf.

Team A gets to golf first. Going up first is Sweden.

 _ **Sweden**_ : Wow. I have never golfed before. WELL, TIME TO MAKE IT!  
Sweden whacks the ball with the golf club, only to go a little distance.

 _ **Sweden**_ : DANG IT!

Team B then golds. France goes first.

 _ **France**_ : Hello, little golf ball. I'll turn you into a GOLD ball, made out of PURE gold!

 _ **Russia**_ : COME ON!

 _ **France**_ : Here goes!

France hits the ball with the golf club...going farther than Team A.

 _ **France**_ : YES!

 _ **Norway**_ : This is to win this holiday! I REALLY need it!

 _ **Prussia**_ : But I'm going to spend it with this shame called Romano!

 _ **Romano**_ : UGH! Why are WE on the same team? Clearly I deserve it! NO ONE ELSE!

 _ **Scotland**_ : I really need that holiday so I can watch more Kenya X Swaziland on that Hetalia-like show!

 _ **Romano**_ : Shut up, Scotland! No one cares about your Hetalia-like show obsession!

 _ **Norway**_ : YOU ALL SHUT UP! I'M GONNA GOLF!

Norway hits the ball with the golf club, going somewhere farther than Team B.

 _ **Denmark**_ : HA! You call THAT a shot? Well, THIS IS A SHOT!

Denmark hits the ball SO hard that it lands into the lake!  
 _ **Russia**_ : NO! Denmark, you shouldn't use SO much force!

 _ **Italy**_ : Yeah! I want that holiday, too!

 _ **Romano**_ : It's my turn to golf!

 _ **Prussia**_ : WHY YOU!?

 _ **Romano**_ : My name is above of yours! That's why Spain isn't going first!

 _ **Prussia**_ : YOU SUCK!

Romano hits the ball very hard, going MUCH farther than Team B.

 _ **France**_ : Come on America, don't blow this!

Team B were at the same spot they were at last time.

 _ **America**_ : Ready, set... GO!

America hits the golf ball. It was now near Team A's golf ball.

 _ **France**_ : OH, YEAH! We'll beat those idiots for sure!

 _ **Prussia**_ : Now it's my turn!

 _ **Romano**_ : YOU IDIOT! You'll probably blow us ALL up! You suck at golf! Ha, even a little child can play better than you! WE'RE SKIPPING YOU! There, I will get the holiday, not-

Prussia hits Romano in the face with a golf club.

 _ **Prussia**_ : Idiot.

Prussia then golfs. The golf ball lands in a sand trap.

 _ **Romano**_ : Prussia! We probably have to golf in quicksand now! GREAT!

 _ **Prussia**_ : For one, IT'S NOT QUICKSAND!

 _ **Romano**_ : YES IT IS!

 _ **Prussia**_ : IDIOT! If it was then the ball would've sank!

 _ **Romano**_ : ...idiot...

 _ **Russia**_ : Now it's MY turn!

 _ **Romano**_ : YOU ALREADY WENT!

 _ **France**_ : My dear Romano, that's Russia you're talking to, not Prussia. Ivan Braginski is MUCH more different than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 _ **Romano**_ : LOOK! Prussia even HAS a better last name than me! My full name is Romano Vargas!

 _ **Prussia**_ : Romano "LOVING" Vargas.

 _ **Romano**_ : SHUT UP! Russia, YOU GO! Prussia, YOU SUCK!

 _ **Russia**_ : Well, it's time to golf!

Russia hits the golf ball. It goes beyond Team A's ball.

 _ **Romano**_ : ...

 _ **Germany**_ : My turn!

Germany SLAMS the golf ball OUT of the sand-trap and near the hole. They're basically in the green zone now.

 _ **Romano**_ : Nice one, Germany! Wow, you're even better than Sweden himself! And trust me, Sweden is a good friend. But Prussia stinks.

 _ **Italy**_ : NO! THAT'S IT! I'LL GO!

Italy WHACKS the ball hard, and then it lands... in the wrong direction.

 _ **Russia**_ : REALLY!? Now Team A probably will win Round one while we'll be losers!

 _ **Italy**_ : I'm sorry! I didn't know which direction I went.

 _ **Latvia**_ : That's it! It's the last one! I'm usually a soft person, so I won't go that far... we're really close!

Latvia hits the golf ball softly, and then MAKES it in the hole!

 _ **Latvia**_ : YES! I knew my soft instincts would make me win!

 _ **Poland**_ : YES!  
 _ **Romano**_ : I can't believe it! I'm going to a holiday!

Meanwhile, for Team B...

 _ **France**_ : UGH! I can't BELIEVE Italy went BACKWARDS!

 _ **Japan**_ : He was an idiot. He IS still an idiot. I'll golf next.

Japan hits the golf ball (in the right direction of course).

 _ **Estonia**_ : My turn next!

Estonia hits the ball. Then, Spain was next. After that, France again. Then Denmark, then America. Then, Russia.

 _ **Italy**_ : OKAY! We've FINALLY reached it to the green area and we're near the hole!

 _ **Japan**_ : Yeah, but we're not trusting you!

 _ **Italy**_ : COME ON! I'LL DO IT NO MATTER WHAT!

Italy makes it INTO the hole!

 _ **Japan**_ : YES! We made it! Never mind about doubting your wonderfulness, Italy!


	2. Round 2

Since Team A won, they go first again. Poland goes first this time.

 _ **Poland**_ : Wow! Can't believe we're going to win!

 _ **Romano**_ : Yeah. Everyone except Prussia here.

 _ **Prussia**_ : Romano "LOVING" Vargas insults me even more. How interesting.

 _ **Romano**_ : It's true. I love lots of people... all except Prussia!

 _ **Prussia**_ : I hate you.

 _ **Romano**_ : Me too.

 _ **Poland**_ : LET ME HIT THE BALL, IDIOTS!

 _ **Romano**_ : Okay.

Poland hits the ball, going a distance.

Team B goes next. Japan goes first.

 _ **Japan**_ : For the sake of making this a true holiday... SCORE!

Japan hits the ball with his golf club. It flies very far...

...only to land in the water.

 _ **Russia**_ : Japan!

 _ **America**_ : GREAT. That's just GREAT.

America whacks Japan on the head with a golf club.

 _ **Japan**_ : ...

 _ **Scotland**_ : THIS IS ALL FOR HETALIA - AFRICAN LOVE AND THE KENYA X SWAZILAND SCENES! I'M GOLFING!

Scotland hits the ball.

 _ **Estonia**_ : FOR THE SAKE OF A HOLIDAY I'M GOING IN!

Estonia WHACKS the ball VERY hard that it goes into space. It touches Pluto, and then comes back falling down. It falls into the hole. Everyone was just plainly shocked.

 _ **Japan**_ : Whoa. That was simply AMAZING.

 _ **Latvia**_ : Wish I could do that.

 _ **France**_ : Wish I could do that too...anyways, Sweden has to finish.

 _ **Sweden**_ : CAN THIS BE OVER WITH ALREADY!?

 _ **Prussia**_ : Only if you win, Sweden. After that you can enjoy all the fun we can enjoy.

 _ **Romano**_ : ANYTHING BUT YOU!

Prussia kicks Romano in the face.

 _ **Sweden**_ : TIME TO REENACT THIS WHOLE SCENE!  
Sweden tries to hit the ball but instead it lands on Estonia. Estonia was the only member of Team B NOT standing on the green area to witness.

 _ **Estonia**_ : Sweden! THAT JUST HURT!

 _ **Sweden**_ : ...

 _ **Norway**_ : That's it! Seize the day, Sweden!

Norway takes the golf club and then hits the ball with very little strength, making it really near the hole.

 _ **Sweden**_ : Romano! YOU CAN DO IT!

 _ **Germany**_ : I BELIEVE IN YOU!

Everyone on Team A was cheering for Romano... all except Prussia.

 _ **Prussia**_ : They don't see the evil lurking in Romano...

 _ **Estonia**_ : Romano isn't THAT evil.

 _ **Denmark**_ : Yes, HE IS.

 _ **Romano**_ : It's time!

Romano does a weird Italian dance.

 _ **Russia**_ : WHAT!?

 _ **Italy**_ : I agree. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

 _ **Sweden**_ : HURRY UP! Stop being Italian!

 _ **Latvia**_ : Hurry up. WE REALLY NEED IT!

 _ **Spain**_ : DANG IT! HURRY UP OR WE'LL ALL LOSE!

 _ **Denmark**_ : AND WE'LL NEVER WIN IF YOU'RE DONE!

 _ **Prussia**_ : Stop DANCING, Romano "LOVING" Vargas! We'll never get anything done with YOU!

 _ **Romano**_ : Now it's ACTUAL time!

Romano perfectly putts the ball into the (wrecked) hole. It was already wrecked by Team B when Estonia hit the ball as hard as he can...

 _ **Italy**_ : FINALLY!

 _ **Russia**_ : My dear Prussia, Romano doesn't really like you.

 _ **Romano**_ : Yeah. It's true, Russia. Prussia is a pain.


End file.
